


Особенности детективных расследований

by Jadaite



Series: Особенности детективных расследований [1]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Thomas Sharpe/Peter Vincent
Series: Особенности детективных расследований [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198559





	Особенности детективных расследований

Питер не верил в привидения. В вампиров, оборотней, выползней — легко, в привидения — никогда. Возможно, потому что первые слишком часто попадались на его жизненном пути, а вторые ни разу не побеспокоили. Но исчерпав все прочие способы разоблачить местную потерявшую всякие берега нечисть, Питеру ничего другого не оставалось кроме как обратиться к “помощи духов”. Наверняка пособие для охотников писал какой-то приколист — такую дикую смесь символов, взятых, казалось, без всякого разбора из разных культур, едва ли можно было себе представить на трезвую голову. Питера такие мелочи уже почти не смущали, возможно потому, что он неумолимо догонял давно почившего автора трактата степенью алкогольного опьянения. В очередной раз приложившись к бутылке, Питер удовлетворенно кивнул. Пентаграмма по вызову духа вышла красивой. Просто шедевр абстрактного искусства. Главное, не всматриваться в узоры, иначе неумолимо начинало укачивать. Питер полез в карман за зажигалкой, чертыхаясь на старомодность духов.

— Вот почему обязательно свечи? Чем обычный фонарь не угодил?

— Почему не угодил? Очень интересная вещь. С удовольствием бы его разобрал.

Питер обернулся и пораженно замер.

— Простите, я вас напугал? — привидение выразительно посмотрело на наставленное на него оружие.

Питер даже не заметил, когда успел за него схватиться.

— А! Призрак!

— А разве вы звали не меня?

Логичный вопрос немного привел Питера в чувство, и он с грустью понял, что неумолимо трезвеет.

— Вас. Наверное. А вы, простите, кто?

Питер не спешил убирать оружие, всё больше жалея обо всей этой затее.

Призрак просвечивал на лунном свету, но в тенях, казалось, обретал плоть и объем. Мужчина был красив, портила его только рана на лице. Где-то Питер его, кстати, видел? Неужели обещания почивших противников прийти и мучить после смерти наконец начали сбываться?!

В какой же отключке Питер тогда пребывал, если не запомнил это смазливое лицо?

— Томас, — грустно улыбнулся призрак. — А вы?

— Призракам вроде нельзя называть своего имени, если не хочешь компании на всю оставшуюся жизнь, — заметил Питер.

— Но надо же мне к вам как-то обращаться, господин…

— Охотник. И без всяких господ. Я вообще американец, мне все эти ваши английские штучки до этой… как её?!

От неожиданности и испуга Питер всегда хамил, но его неожиданный собеседник даже бровью не повел, только любезно подсказал:

— До лампады? — и кивнул с видом человека, которому есть что вспомнить и о чем погрустить. — Мне доводилось бывать в Америке, там по-прежнему так же дико и прогрессивно?

— Не то слово, — скривился Питер. — И очень демократично.

Томас рассмеялся и поднял руки:

— Смотрю, вам не по душе свободомыслие?

— Свободомыслие не имеет ничего общего с демократией, — фыркнул Питер, сунул подмышку пистолет и уверенно потянулся к бутылке. Вести разговоры с призраком на недостаточно пьяную голову он был не согласен. — Нашим законотворцам только дай волю: не успеешь оглянуться — и ущемлять права оборотней, вампиров и прочей нежити станет уголовно наказуемым делом. И нельзя будет говорить “оборотень”, надо будет говорить “человек с мутацией по такому-то типу” или ещё какую-нибудь такую ересь.

Питер приложился к бутылке и злорадно усмехнулся: Томас выглядел, как человек, глубоко потрясенный услышанным. Видно, такого разврата в его эпоху ещё не было. Повезло! Но к чести англичанина он взял себя в руки поразительно быстро.

— Однако вы, наверное, вызывали меня по делу, а не поговорить о современных тенденциях? И спешите?

Питеру стало неловко, как человеку, пойманному за руку на воровстве. Он как раз раздумывал, как половчее перевести разговор на тему, которая была ему интересна.

— Вы торопите меня уйти?

— Я в силу обстоятельств уже никуда не спешу.

Призрак даже не пытался вытравить из голоса иронию.

— Тогда чего?

— Переступаю через себя в тщетной попытке заслужить прощение добрыми делами и когда-нибудь расстаться с этим адом. Отправиться дальше. Например, в чистилище. Призраку, к сожалению, доступно слишком мало развлечений. Мне чаще всего только одно — наблюдать за тем, что происходит в этом доме и немного за его пределами. — Томас улыбнулся и добавил с ощутимой тоской в голосе: — Впрочем, здесь обычно ничего не происходит.

— А второе? — полюбопытствовал Питер.

— Говорить. Вы даже не представляете, какое это удовольствие — говорить не с самим собой.

— С самим собой — это, кажется, шизофрения.

— Кхм, — тактично кашлянул Томас.

— Эй, я не говорил, что здоров. Кто вообще в здравом уме начертит это для вызова духа, чтобы узнать у него, какая хрень творится в деревне по соседству?

— Тот, кто точно знает, что бобби едва ли смогут что-то сделать, Охотник.

Питер скривился и сделал пару добрых глотков, чем изрядно сократил содержимое бутылки.

— Ну так как, не знаете, что там творится?

— Нет.

— Мне показалось, что наблюдать — как раз одно из двух удовольствий, которые вам доступны. Так что же? Врёте?

Томас усмехнулся и легко пожал плечами, ничуть не обидевшись на хамство. Видно, компанией он дорожил куда больше, чем соблюдением правил приличия. Потомкам следовало поучиться у предка. Английская чопорность уже сидела у Питера в печенках.

— Когда ничего нового не происходит годами, смотреть за тем, как готовят ужин, стирают или говорят о повседневных делах, не слишком интересно. Я только изредка наведываюсь в деревню, в основном стараюсь следить за прогрессом техники. Так много интересного. Жаль, у меня нет возможности в этом разобраться.

Питер услышал в его словах явственный намёк и задумчиво покивал. Цена была, по правде говоря, смехотворной. Если помощь призрака можно купить так дешево, это будет большая для него удача.

— Деревня уже третий месяц живёт в постоянном страхе. Некие пришлые ловят людей, пугают, вламываются в дома, ничего не крадут, но переворачивают все вверх дном, при этом живо интересуются детьми тринадцати-четырнадцати лет.

— Зачем им дети? — удивился призрак.

— А хрен их разберет. Может, гурманы решили устроить себе праздник, — скривился Питер. В психологии нечисти он разбирался ровно настолько, чтобы было сподручнее её убивать, и не больше.

Призрак проплыл из одного угла в другой, потом вернулся к Питеру, осторожно обойдя оставленные на щербатом полу художества, и задумчиво поинтересовался:

— И что же я получу за то, что найду тех, кто нарушает покой селян?

— А как же бескорыстие, чтобы поскорее выбраться из этого ада? Тут не слишком-то уютно.

— Никогда не было, — отмахнулся Томас, — дом, знаете ли, не выбирают. Бескорыстно я не пытаюсь вас тут задержать.

— У вас бы и не получилось, — фыркнул Питер, но тут же понял — на его игру призрак не повелся. Да, уверенности словам явно не доставало.

— Вам нужен результат, а мне… — Томас задумался, — развлечение. Принесите современные вещи и набор инструментов. Мне очень хочется посмотреть, что внутри у телевизора, мобильного телефона и…

— И хватит. Но я могу принести книжку и прочесть её вам. Одну. Что-то из современной науки на мой выбор, — поспешил поставить точку в торге Питер. У него возникла твёрдая уверенность, что Томас может оказаться совершенно ненасытным в своих желаниях призраком.

***

Питер был в меру пьян: страха он уже не ощущал, но и твёрдой уверенности в окружающей действительности не испытывал. В этом состоянии выходило отлично охотиться и, судя по прошлому опыту, рисовать. На трезвую голову Питер мог изобразить бензольное кольцо — и то только потому, что в школе любил химию, — домик, собачка, цветочек были уже выше его способностей.

Питер достал краску и кисти и примерился к полу.

— Не надо!

От неожиданности Питер подпрыгнул и с разворота зашвырнул в нападающего ведерком с краской. Оно спокойно прошло сквозь призрака и врезалось в стену. К счастью, крышка сидела достаточно плотно и от удара не открылась.

— Блядь! Нельзя так с охотниками!

— Прошу прощения, — покаялся Томас и ткнул пальцем в пол: — Так с призраками тоже лучше не надо.

— Как не надо? — искренне изумился Питер. — В книге написано, что вы без пентаграммы не приходите.

— Боюсь, автор несколько поторопился со столь категоричными выводами, — вежливо отозвался Томас.

— В прошлый раз вы явились, только когда я закончил, а сейчас — не дав даже начать. Почему?

— В прошлый раз мне было интересно понять, есть ли у этого рисунка смысл, и я не стал отрывать вас от вашего занятия, а теперь я точно знаю — нету. Это что-то новомодное и, со стыдом признаюсь вам, мало мне понятное. — Томас выглядел огорченным, но у Питера сложилось стойкое впечатление, что над ним изощренно издеваются. — В мое время можно было понять, что творит художник. Но всё течет, всё меняется; только полы больше портить не надо.

— И сейчас вы явились, чтобы сохранить полы? — с подозрением спросил Питер.

— Предупредить хотел, чтобы вы не теряли времени даром. Мне казалось, это занятие в прошлый раз доставляло вам поразительно мало удовольствия.

Питер поборол в себе желание запустить в призрака что-нибудь ещё: бутылку было жалко, оружием кидаться отучила жизнь, а больше было нечем. К тому же — бесполезно. Томас и на ведерко особого внимания не обратил. Проклятый призрак!

Виски немного примирило Питера с действительностью, и он бодро сел на притащенный с собой раскладной стул:

— Ну, раз высокое искусство не требуется, перейдём к делам прозаическим. — И выжидательно уставился на Томаса.

— Как вам будет угодно, — покладисто согласился тот и невозмутимо продолжил: — Вы принесли обещанное?

Питер рассмеялся: он всегда ценил в людях чувство юмора и деловую хватку. Кем бы ни был при жизни призрак, и того, и другого у него было с избытком.

— Привез. Можете посмотреть в кузове машины, если моего честного слова вам недостаточно.

Томас не изменился в лице, но в сторону стены, за которой была припаркована машина, стрельнул взглядом.

— В этом нет необходимости.

Питер восхитился самообладанием призрака. На месте Томаса он бы не поверил такому проходимцу, каким сам без сомнения являлся. Как говорится, доверяй, но проверяй.

— В таком случае, удалось ли вам узнать что-то о творящихся в деревне событиях?

— Вполне. Единственное, что у меня не получилось выяснить, это зачем, собственно, нужны дети. Господа были не слишком многословны.

— Не тяните. — Питер подался всем корпусом вперед. Он и хотел поскорее услышать ответ, и вместе с тем — нет. После услышанного у него не останется других вариантов кроме как действовать, а Питер до сих пор не мог изжить привычку откладывать неприятное, в особенности пугающее, напоследок.

— Как скажете. — Томас поплыл из угла в угол, то становясь более плотным в тени, то теряя краски на свету, и наконец вновь остановился перед Питером. — В деревне орудуют оборотни.

— Оборотни?! — не сдержал изумленного восклицания Питер и крепко приложился к бутылке. Новость не укладывалась ни в одну из рассмотренных им ранее схем. — В смысле, там не один оборотень?

— Несколько групп, если быть точным.

— Вот блядство! Прошу прощения.

Томас усмехнулся.

— Не сдерживайтесь. Я никогда не был девицей на выданье, едва ли меня возможно смутить крепким выражением.

Питер рассмеялся:

— Изящно. Ни словом ведь не соврали. Насколько мне известно, вы скорее предпочитали пользовать богатых девиц и их наследство.

— Неужели эти мелочи всё ещё кому-то интересны? — не утратив самообладания, заметил Томас.

Только по плотно сжатым губам Питер понял: его укол достиг цели, и на этом он парадоксальным образом успокоился:

— С моей стороны было бы крайне опрометчиво обращаться за помощью к совсем неизвестной сущности.

Томас усмехнулся:

— Порасспрашивали местных?

— Для давно почившего вы слишком хорошо соображаете. — Питер отсалютовал бутылкой.

— Смерть не делает нас умнее, чем мы были при жизни, но, к счастью, и глупее мы не становимся.

— Этому захолустью просто нечем больше гордиться. Люди — они такие, сначала стараются стереть грязь, а потом начинают её продавать.

— Вы говорите так, как будто не принадлежите к людскому племени.

— Хотелось бы, но это не так. — Питер ударил себя кулаком в грудь. — Здесь все пороки человечества. Я просто не питаю иллюзий. Но оставим это. Лучше расскажите, что вам удалось узнать, а потом займемся уничтожением современной техники.

Томас вскинулся, так словно сказанное Питером было настоящим кощунством.

— Как уничтожением?!

— Ну разломать… разобрать я смогу все что угодно, но вот собрать обратно, да ещё так, чтобы это потом работало… — Питер замолчал и красноречиво пожал плечами.

Томас прикрыл глаза, смиряясь с несовершенством мира. От расстройства шрамы налились кровью, и Питер ощутил несвойственную ему неловкость. Хорошего, в сущности, призрака задел, который за свою помощь просил сущие пустяки.

— Ну, мы можем попытаться. Если запишем последовательность, то, может, что и выйдет, — обреченно предложил Питер. — Если что, можем даже зарисовать, вон, краски много.

Правда, в здравости последней озвученной идеи Питер сильно сомневался. Томас вздрогнул: видно при жизни тоже был не обделен богатым воображением.

— Оставим рисование на крайний случай. У меня неплохая зрительная память. — Томас провел рукой по лицу, словно стряхивал волнение, шрамы после ладони перестали так отчаянно кровоточить, и лицо снова стало отчаянно привлекательным. — Но сначала всё же закончим с вашей просьбой.

Питер скривился, но кивнул. Как бы ему ни хотелось поболтать о пустяках, в ситуации стоило разобраться побыстрее. Жителям деревушки нереально повезло, что оборотни до сих пор никого не загрызли, однако у любой удачи был свой предел, и Питеру, как охотнику, об этом было слишком хорошо известно. Сегодня Питер получит информацию, здорово — если полезную, и этим ограничится. Узнав, он не бросится в ту же секунду искоренять оборзевшую нежить. Охота — это такое дело, где спешка ни к чему хорошему не приводит: только в фильмах герой выходит на бойню, едва подпоясавшись мечом, в жизни всё иначе. Сначала — сбор информации, потом — анализ, подготовка и только после — прямое столкновение. Ради пяти-десяти минут боя порой приходилось работать месяцами, однако оно того стоило. Оставаться в живых всякий раз было охрененно. Питер, при всей своей тяге к саморазрушению, на тот свет совсем не торопился.

Томас помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, подошел поближе и остановился, едва ли заметив, что Питера такое тесное соседство напрягает.

— Как я уже говорил, в деревне орудует несколько групп оборотней. Мне удалось вычислить четыре.

Питер сглотнул. Зря он в это ввязался! Всегда ведь знал, помощь до добра не доводит! Надо же было ему так влипнуть. Питер основательно приложился к бутылке, чем существенно её облегчил.

— Четыре — это уже нашествие. А сколько в каждой группе? Стандартно?

Томас недоуменно пожал плечами:

— При жизни мои интересы были немного в другой плоскости. Добыча, изобретения…

Питер быстро закивал: не хватало только чтобы призрак начал перечислять заслуги рода от первого возведенного в рыцарское достоинство предка. Или как они там получали свои титулы?

— Сколько их было?

— Они работали тройками. Один остаётся снаружи и следит за окружением, остальные орудуют в домах.

Питер растерянно посмотрел на призрака:

— Ничего не понимаю. И до сих пор ни одной жертвы, кроме старушки Мегги.

— Пегги Лоусен?! — Томас подался вперед к Питеру и экспрессивно взмахнул руками: — Добрая леди с тридцатью кошками и довольно неординарной прической?!

Питер прищелкнул от восхищения языком. С этой Мегги-Пегги никак не вязался ни один из данных призраком эпитетов, скорее — злая карга с вороньим гнездом на голове и выводком хвостатых бестий, которые держали в страхе всех собак в округе и их владельцев. Питер лично с ней встречался только один раз. На отпевании в церкви. Но в мнении с соседями был согласен. Усопшая не выглядела доброй самаритянкой, скорее — злой ведьмой, которая нашла способ поглумиться над окружающими и из могилы. Судя по завещанию, о котором до сих пор судачили в деревушке, Питер был недалек от истины. Кто в здравом уме возьмет на полное обеспечение это стадо?! Однако призрак выглядел трогательно расстроенным, и у Питера язык не повернулся острить на эту тему.

— Боюсь, именно она. Кажется, они попытались нанести ей визит, и у старушки не выдержало сердце.

— Несчастная женщина. Вот и закончился век единственного человека в этом захолустье, который был рад моему обществу.

Питер сощурился и на пробу спросил:

— Вы нравились кошкам?

— Да. Собаки меня на дух не переносят. — Томас нахмурился. — Впрочем, их не за что винить. На моих руках кровь их братьев.

Питер пожал плечами, совершенно не впечатленный признанием Томаса. В жизни охотника кровь была и товаром, и средством, и даже ядом. Так что отношение к этой субстанции было среди собратьев Питера весьма специфическое.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, но давайте вернёмся к разговору. Вам совсем не удалось узнать, что они ищут?

— Свидетельство о рождении. И сразу скажу: для чего оно им нужно, я понять не смог. Но нашел место общего сбора.

Питер подался вперед, забыв, что близкое соседство с призраком ещё недавно его пугало.

— Где?

— Знаете старый особняк на Мейн Стрит?

— Да, — недоуменно откликнулся Питер. В особняке он был и никаких следов присутствия нежити не нашел, только грабительские цены за входной билет в дом с привидениями.

— На территории наверняка видели сарайчик. Такое убогие здание. Вот там они и собираются.

Питер недоуменно присосался к бутылке: видно, пытался освежить в памяти свой визит, и не то помог алкоголь, не то он запомнил больше, чем полагал, но ему удалось вспомнить здание, о котором шла речь.

— И вовсе оно не убогое.

— Для скота или инвентарь хранить, — небрежно отмахнулся Томас.

Видимо, в понимании призрака дом служителя при музее больше походил на клетушку, в которой человек просто не должен заводиться. А ведь сначала Томас на сноба совсем не тянул.

— И часто они там встречаются?

— Каждую ночь. В магазины предусмотрительно не заходят, в бар не заглядывают, с людьми сталкиваются либо случайно — и тогда предпочитают держаться на расстоянии, либо специально, но тогда зажимают в неосвещенных местах, просят рассказать о детях тринадцати-четырнадцати лет. — Томас пожал плечами. — Впрочем, при мне они так поступали только один раз, всё остальное время занято хождением по чужим домам. А село несколько разрослось с тех пор, как я последний раз по нему гулял. Я чуть было не заблудился.

— Вы же призрак!

— И что? Ничто человеческое нам не чуждо, — возмутился Томас. — Кстати, о человеческом. Времени до рассвета осталось немного, а у нас впереди работы непочатый край. И книга!

Питер обречено кивнул, теряя надежду на то, что сегодня ему доведется поспать. Судя по горящим взглядам призрака, неплохо было бы вспомнить о камере в мобильном телефоне и записать процесс разборки устройств, если Питер не собирается тут поселиться навеки, поскольку иначе, чем собрав обратно разломанное, уйти и вовсе не удастся.

***

— Томас?! Томас Шарп! Давайте, выходите, я знаю, что вы где-то поблизости, иначе сейчас ещё немного наберусь и такое вам нарисую, что чертям в аду станет грустно! — Питер воинственно потряс кистью и, с трудом распознав в сумерках ведро, радостно воскликнул: — А вот и красочка моя! То-о-омас!

— Зачем же так шуметь?! Помилосердствуйте! — попросил призрак, вышагнув из стены и встав напротив Питера.

— Томас! — Питер ткнул кисточкой в грудь призрака и чуть было не свалился, вовремя не сообразив, что никакого сопротивления ждать не приходится.

— Осторожнее! Как вас разобрало. Мешали?

Томас склонил голову набок, донельзя напомнив Питеру учителя по биологии: на детей тот всегда смотрел с выражением опасливой любознательности — вдруг цапнет — и старался всегда выдерживать дистанцию. Хотя, казалось бы, чего бояться призраку? Питер не выдержал и расхохотался, а потом ещё сильнее — от одного только взгляда на вопросительное лицо Томаса. Он, пожалуй, и в трезвом виде не взялся бы объяснять причину своего веселья. Томас, конечно, давно покойник, но кто сказал, что не обидчивый?

— Мешал, — согласился Питер. — Сильно мешал.

— Повод хороший? Вы бы сели. Кресло предложить не могу, но на полу будет вполне удобно.

— Я себе что-нибудь отморожу, — пожаловался Питер.

— Зато ничего не расшибёте. Дальше пола падать некуда.

— А подвал?

Томас задумчиво посмотрел себе под ноги.

— Здесь давно уже нет подвала. Строго говоря, вы сидите не на полу, а на земле, но это роли не играет. — Томас присел рядом с Питером на корточки. — Страшно было?

— Очень. То есть, нет. То есть, да. — Питер возмущенно уставился на Томаса. — Это я на радостях, а не с того, что вы мне тут приписали.

— Разумеется, — не моргнул глазом Томас. — Я так и понял. А я бы на вашем месте точно напился от облегчения.

— Призраки не умеют бояться, — не слишком уверенно возразил Питер.

— Не умеют. Напиться тоже не могут. Никогда не становитесь призраком.

Томас смотрел с непонятной Питеру необидной насмешкой. Смеялся не над Питером, а над собой?

— А какой он — тот свет?

Томас рассмеялся.

— Ну, вы ещё спросите, а есть ли Бог!

— А нет? — уцепился Питер.

— А мне откуда знать? Я... — Томас замолчал, наверняка, стараясь тщательно подобрать слова, внятно описывающие его положение, и Питер не выдержал — расхохотался. — Что смешного?

— Вы слишком серьёзный. Я вообще не верю ни в бога, ни в черта, только в добрый кольт и крепкое слово.

— О, трезвеете, — удовлетворенно кивнул Томас, легко отступаясь от сложного вопроса.

— Это вы! Вы виноваты! — озарило Питера, которому резко стало не до смеха.

— Моя вина, — без тени раскаяния согласился Томас. — А вы разве не знали, что в присутствии потустороннего организм стремится к ясности рассудка?

Питер горестно застонал: все труды пошли насмарку. Он стремительно, для того состояния, в котором пребывал, трезвел.

— Это крайне подло с вашей стороны! Я столько добра перевел просто так.

— Почему просто так? Вас же немного попустило. Зато никакого похмелья.

Питер продолжил в тон Томасу:

— И можно начать сначала.

Томас рассмеялся и поднялся на ноги.

— Ну, это как вам будет угодно. Я, признаться, удивлён вашему визиту.

Питер посмотрел на него снизу вверх, не спеша расставаться с такой надёжной опорой, как пол. Томас горел взглядом, обжигал улыбкой — точно не ждал ещё одного визита, но был безусловно рад. Это счастье с легкостью прорывалось через маску благовоспитанного джентльмена. Ещё бы ему не быть…

— Зря! Слово надо держать, а мы тогда едва осилили треть книги! Не хочу, чтоб потом моё перерождение забуксовало из-за невыполненного обещания.

Питер отвел взгляд, сердясь на себя за неловкость, которую испытывал, видя эту искреннюю радость. А может, дело было в том, что билет в Штаты жег карман джинсов, но менять его ради того, чтобы скрасить призраку загробную жизнь, Питер не собирался.

Томас поднял брови, а потом лукаво улыбнулся — девки точно пачками вешались, а легенды не врали! — слишком прельстиво.

— Думаю, это будет меньшая из ваших проблем. Но я буду последним, кто начнёт вас отговаривать вести себя так, как полагается настоящему джентельмену.

— Правильно, не надо. Я психически неустойчивая личность, могу и передумать, а это глубоко не в ваших интересах.

Томас смерил собеседника ироническим взглядом, сдержал усмешку, хотя уголки губ дрогнули — Питер заметил, — и кивнул.

— В таком случае, я весь внимание.

Томас убрал прядь волос за ухо и невозмутимо уселся на воздух. Кресло под ним не проявилось, но сидел он так естественно, что Питер испытал острое желание пошарить рукой под его задницей и убедиться, что там действительно ничего нет. Пожалуй, это стало самым шокирующим откровением.

— Удобно? — лишенным эмоций голосом поинтересовался он.

Томас сначала поднял бровь, но потом, проследив за направлением взгляда Питера, отмахнулся как от ничего не значащего пустяка.

— Бросьте! Каким только фокусам за столько лет бездействия не научишься.

— Например, каким?

— При большом желании я могу двигать предметы. Правда, не слишком крупные и не на большие расстояния.

— Устаете?

— Мир сопротивляется. Действие равно противодействию. — Томас задумчиво пожал плечами. — Но такие пустяки, как сидеть в воображаемом кресле, мне вполне под силу. А могу я тоже удовлетворить любопытство?

Питер с трудом оторвал взгляд от пустого пространства между полом и задницей Томаса и кивнул:

— Угу. Вряд ли своим вопросом вы шокируете меня сильнее.

Томас поднял брови и тихо, но вполне мелодично рассмеялся:

— И в мыслях такого не было. Мне просто интересно, чем кончилась ваша история с оборотнями. И главное — зачем они искали ребенка?

Напоминание о недавних событиях подействовало на Питера поразительным образом: он утратил интерес к необычным способностям собеседника и расцвел сияющей улыбкой. Томас почему-то этого энтузиазма не оценил и немного отодвинулся.

— Всё оказалось донельзя просто на счастье местных и несчастье главы вполне себе приличного клана оборотней. Порядка двенадцати-тринадцати лет назад повстречались юноша и девушка и от недостатка ума и повышенного уровня гормонов сделали ребенка. Отношения кончились, не начавшись, а ребенок вполне себе остался на полном обеспечении матери.

— Тут несостоявшегося отца замучила совесть? — недоверчиво уточнил Томас. — И он решил найти отпрыска?

— Правильно сомневаетесь. Ничего его не замучило. — Питер вытащил из кармана джинсов фляжку, отвинтил крышку и приложился. — Это главу клана оборотней замучили кошмары о злых дядях охотниках.

Томас покачал головой:

— Вынужден вас разочаровать, но пока я смысл не улавливаю.

— Ещё бы. Я тоже не сразу поверил своим ушам. В общем, иногда охотники заключают с главами кланов договоры о ненападении и контролируемом проживании. Согласно этим договорам оборотни не трогают людей, а охотники не выжигают норы оборотней к чертовой матери — и все счастливы. Процесс размножения происходит под строгим контролем главы клана и наблюдателей. — Питер задумался, а потом честно сознался: — Хорошая всё-таки у оборотней психика, устойчивая, я даже не знаю, смог бы так… под контролем.

Томас насмешливо улыбнулся:

— Думаю, смогли бы. У охотников психика тоже весьма устойчивая. С призраком вам, вон, общаться ничего не мешает.

Питер хмыкнул, основательно приложился к фляжке и не стал разубеждать Томаса. Назойливый взгляд в спину вызывал у него параноидальное желание разрядить в наблюдателя всю обойму, а потом уже разбираться, зачем кому-то пришло в голову подсматривать за тем, как он проводит свой досуг. Питер вообще искренне полагал, что его и всех его коллег стоило бы лечить. Хорошо, что это никому не приходило в голову. Большое упущение со стороны руководства.

— Вы же не налоговый инспектор. Вы — сущность насквозь нематериальная. Что вы мне можете сделать, кроме как являться по ночам и мешать спать?

— Да, пожалуй, не очень много. Кирпич на голову ведь совсем не в счет. — Томас дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Нет, я вас не пугаю, просто остерегаю на будущее от общения со мной подобными.

— О, точно. Вы же специалист по “несчастным” случаям. А что так?

— Вы знаете, многие из нас готовы на всё, лишь бы ненадолго скрасить своё одиночество, а другие так ненавидят вечно визжащих и убегающих людей, что рады будут с ними покончить. Это так, бесплатный совет на будущее. — Томас грустно улыбнулся. — Но вернемся к вашему рассказу.

Питер хмыкнул:

— Папаша случайно спалился, что у него есть сын на стороне. Эта новость добралась до ушей главы клана, и тот схватился за голову.

— Какой нервный. — Томас покачал головой. — Если охотники не узнали до сих пор, то можно и дальше спать спокойно. Тринадцать лет до этого никому не было дела, с чего вдруг что-то должно измениться?

— Трупы, знаете ли, радикально меняют отношение к событиям.

— А откуда им взяться?

Питер иронично улыбнулся, но не стал держать театральную паузу и пояснил:

— Период полового созревания у оборотней характеризуется повышенной агрессией. Только оборотни способны научить потомство контролировать себя в полнолуние и не реагировать на кровь.

— О! — воскликнул Томас, а потом понимающе протянул: — О-о-о. Главу клана можно только пожалеть.

— Именно. Вот он и решил найти отпрыска до того, как случится непоправимое. Но с непутевого папаши толку как с козла молока, только и смог, что очертить район поисков. В общем, кто сильнее испу… удивился, — Питер быстро поправился, и Томас сделал вид, что не заметил оговорки, — сложно сказать, но хорошо, что нам удалось разобраться до того, как кто-то пострадал.

— Отсутствие жертв, должно быть, сильно упростило ведение переговоров, — понятливо заметил Томас и подался вперед: — Вы помогли им найти ребёнка?

— Без сомнения. Этим гениям не пришло в голову заглянуть в городской архив. — Питер торжествующе улыбнулся. — Мы отыскали пацана с матерью, договорились о его воспитании в клане и исчерпали конфликт между охотниками и оборотнями.

— И теперь вы должны быть на полпути в Штаты, — закончил за него Томас.

— У меня билет только на завтра, — серьёзно ответил Питер, не поддавшись страшному искушению увильнуть от правды. — Но я обещал вам книгу, и это то, что мне вполне по силам сделать до отъезда.

— Спасибо.

От искренности, прозвучавшей в голосе призрака, Питеру стало не по себе. Он больше привык к угрозами и шантажу, чем к болезненной откровенности. Питер достал телефон, открыл на нём книгу, но сразу к чтению не приступил. Буквы упорно не складывались в слова. На сердце было тяжело, словно его придавливал камень.

В конце концов, что Питер терял? Хуже его жизнь едва ли могла стать, а отказывать в самом простом, пусть даже и призраку, было совершенно не по-человечески!

— Питер. На тот случай, если вам станет скучно и захочется обсудить последние достижения человечества. — Он не стал дожидаться, когда Томас прервет потрясенное молчание, и совершенно буднично спросил: — На чем мы там остановились, не напомните?

[art by Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
